


Wavelength

by Megane



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Doting Lover, Implied Relationships, M/M, Old work, Partner Not Present/Mentioned Partner, Sexual Frustration, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz needs to get off but not just in any old fashion. While waiting for Aoba to get home, Noiz finally gets the help he needs when Clear walks through the door instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story touched up considerably.

It was one of those things that Aoba _might_ have been okay with, but it was all about trying to convince him that it was a good idea in the first place. Noiz drummed his fingers against his desk, absently staring at the various windows he had drawn up. His mind was completely elsewhere. His thoughts spun rapidly in circles and wrapped his mind tight. Compromising with Aoba was always tricky, and Noiz wasn’t good with his words. He was blunt, tactless, forward—however you wanted to address it, Noiz was it.

The blond was in need of something. _Now_ , but he just wasn’t sure _what_ it was. Whatever (!) it was, “it” was so different from what he and Aoba normally did. Ah, this was hard. Noiz groaned and flung his head back, leaning his chair precariously before it rocked forward again.

“It’s too much effort!” the foreigner grunted loudly. He stared at his desk and then at the small basket full of portable drives. He must have been scowling. When a door clicked closed somewhere in the house, his face felt sore when he looked over his shoulder.

The bedroom door, after a long while, finally opened. “Ah, Noiz,” came the warm voice . Clear brought his, thankfully closed, transparent umbrella in front of him. As he closed the door, he blindly set the item against the wall beside him.

Noiz was on his feet before he realized it. He marched over towards Clear who just blinked at him curiously. The blond had the answer right in front of him. Clear! Yes! He would help out. Noiz took a deep breath in and then breathed out. As he was about so speak, the white haired male reached up and squished Noiz’s face between his palms.

                “Aah! What’s wrong? You look constipated,” Clear stated, pressing his hands together playfully, watching the other male’s lips pucker and relax. “Or maybe you’re hungry? Have you had any sweets, Noiz?”

                Irritation suddenly set in at the other’s childish demeanor. “Ehs nah that…”

                “Then what?”

That childlike smile, this childlike _behaviour_ , was exactly what Noiz didn’t want right now, but he knew bearing through it would pay off. All he had to do was… tolerate it for now. He brought his hands up and lowered down both of Clear’s by the wrist.

                “I need you... to do something for me.”

                “Okay!”

                “You don’t even know what it is yet.”

                “It can’t be that difficult, right? If you’re asking me that is.”

Noiz looked away, nodding his head. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, not at all. _Actually_ , it was just Clear’s spot on observation-borderline-accusation. Noiz only consulted Clear for something when the task was nigh impossible to mess up. And sometimes, he would ask for a little more. It wasn’t that he thought Clear was stupid or incompetent. Just that his behaviour made him hard to take seriously sometimes—most of the time. That’s all.

                “Ah. Yeah…”

                “So!” Clear bubbled. “What is it?”

Hm, it was hard to explain with words. Noiz wanted something rough, almost painful without knowing exactly what it was he wanted. He shook his head, giving up almost immediately on verbal explanation, and stepped closer to Clear. He tipped the android’s head and pressed a kiss to his lips. Ah, it was really hard to believe that Clear was anything but flesh and blood, especially when close up like this. Clear’s free hand moved to his lover’s waist, holding loosely there. Noiz silently guided the android’s other hand to his groin and gently pressed Clear’s palm against the bulge there with the tips of his fingers.

                “Ah… Noiz…”

The blond was awash with relief. Their kiss was firm with definite understanding, with a mutual desire, and then before Noiz knew it, his feet...

...were _off_ the ground.

_Shit!_

Noiz remembered the android’s underlying strength as he stared wide-eyed at the ground when Clear picked him up. The blond pressed his hands against his lover’s shoulders and watched as the room shifted around. He needed to get his bearings together. Being midair usually threw him off a bit. Straight ahead now, he could see his desk; looking to the right, he could see the bed. Where were they going? _It had better not be that damn balcony again!_ Noiz started to protest the off ground tour when he felt the wall against his back. The android hooked his arms around his lover’s legs and lifted his other hand up to undo the zipper of Noiz’s pants.

                “You idiot! What are you doing?” Noiz asked, fingers tensing in Clear’s hair, trying to keep himself balanced.

Nothing but a hum in return. Well, _that_ was helpful. Noiz’s grip tightened as his cock was finally released from the confines of his clothing. He sighed as pleasure began to wash away the confusion, and it only got better. Thankfully. Clear’s glove wasn’t much of a sensation, but the android’s tongue was a welcome touch. Noiz groaned softly, fingers idly threading through the colourless locks. Down Noiz’s shaft and over those secret piercings, the tongue traced the length of the blond’s need. Clear focused on reveling in the taste of his lover, feeling the blond’s cock twitch in his mouth. Noiz was caring less and less about the fact that he was being held against the wall, though he was trying to hold onto the fact that he needed to _ask_ about that later. Clear took him in deep and almost smiled around his lover’s shaft at the feeling of Noiz’s buttocks clenching tight in surprise. He almost laughed but let out a content hum instead.

Ooh, that was nice. The foreigner shuddered bodily and absently scratched against the android’s scalp. He leaned forward, hips shifting towards the other male’s mouth. Noiz leaned an arm on Clear’s head; his right hand came to rest on his shoulder. This was ridiculous. This was _absolutely_ ridiculous, but he couldn’t help but enjoy it. Clear was taking his time moving his tongue playfully over the tip of Noiz’s cock and lingered on the withdrawal with every pull back. It was impossible to thrust into his mouth, so the programmer just had to bare it – each pleasant second.

There was movement again, and Noiz could only open his eyes for a few seconds before Clear sucked especially hard on him. “Shit,” he muttered, fingers clenching against the android’s shoulder. But he was pretty shocked when he felt the softness of their sheets against his back. What happened to the wall?

                “What, ah. What- _ah!_ ”

Okay, talking was not going to be an option right now. Clear was moving his head more eagerly, humming deeply in satisfaction at his lover’s taste (and in pride that he was able to interrupt Noiz’s speech). The blond gave up on talking, for now, and was just thankful that he could move normally. He pushed up onto his elbows, watching his lover’s movements as best as he could. But as the warmth built in his stomach, Noiz knew that he was about to cum. Before he could find relief, he drew in an inward breath, almost like a hiss and opened his eyes to see what Clear was doing. Those wide, child like eyes were gazing up at Noiz more critically. At first, Clear’s hand was obstructing Noiz’s view, but then it moved. There was a black ring clamped around Noiz’s base. He felt the same cool sensation around his balls and watched Clear suspiciously.

Almost, suspiciously… The android continued to suckle the tip of his dripping cock for a few more seconds before drawing away.

                “Noiz~ Where do you keep your music player?” Clear’s tone was sweet; his expression was not.

Noiz flicked his hand towards the cluttered desk, and the android stood up and away. The programmer reached down, touching curiously at the silver section of the topmost black band. It didn’t look like it could just easily unlatch. There had to be a trick to it, and he couldn’t examine it _this_ way, so he had to no choice but to ignore it.

                “Noiz.”

The blond lifted his head, seeing Clear tip his head to the right side. The android smiled.

                “I have an idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

            An idea? That much was obvious, but Noiz kept that to himself. Instead, he countered with, “Yeah, and what’s that?”

            “You’ll see~”

As Clear’s expression briefly changed to his sweeter, more amicable one, Noiz could only ask himself:

            _Why’d I bother asking...?_

Clear pulled off his gloves and let them fall to the ground. He moved closer to the bed. Noiz’s weight shifted as the other climbed up and settled between his legs. Looking at his lover’s hands, Noiz noticed that Clear didn’t have anything in them. He raised his short brows minutely. Very curious. Clear moved to hover over Noiz’s form, his body lowering a touch as he adjusted his position. Clear’s bent legs nudged open his lover’s a bit more. Noiz didn’t complain or comment for that matter. His attention was on the android above him. 

Clear reached down and placed one hand ever so gently on Noiz’s covered chest. His other affectionately brushed against the blond’s bottom lip. Idly, Noiz pressed a kiss to the lazy fingertips. The other male smiled and lowered himself down, hands ghosting over his partner’s body as he went. One of his hands pushed up the programmer’s upper garments, barely touching the skin underneath. Noiz groaned, feeling his thoughts fade out again. Clear’s lips distracted him a bit. Those lips invited in the tip of the blond’s shaft and slowly took it in further. The android’s tongue played with one of the piercings, and Noiz kept his gaze on the other male as best as he could.

In the end, he felt more than he could see. He saw Clear move his hands even as he worked. Clear moved his hands down to his pockets and removed the music player. He took out the earbuds and replaced them with something new. Noiz’s eyes closed as a hard shudder rode up his spine. He looked down again and saw Clear staring up at him. Noiz could also see Clear’s right hand lifted with the music player. There were a few, quiet seconds as Noiz put everything together, and his objection caught in his throat as the vibrations from one of the songs reverberated through the cock rings. Noiz threaded his fingers through Clear’s hair again, choking on a swear. He tried to thrust up into his lover’s mouth, but Clear’s free left hand was keeping him held down firm. Fucking…

Clear rolled his thumb around clockwise, steadily increasing the volume. “Don’t—” was all Noiz could muster as he felt an incomplete orgasm shake through his body. No. He wanted to cum (admittedly, he wanted to make a mess...), but the android wasn’t allowing it. For the time being, Noiz was powerless. Clear shifted his left hand over to tip Noiz’s cock away as he lowered his head down. He suckled at the restrained sac, smiling to himself as he felt the vibrations against his lips.

            “‘ey. Don’t smile down there,” Noiz snapped, short brows knit together.

            “Ah, you can feel that?” Clear asked, sitting up and blinking at the blond.

Noiz scoffed. Just like that, Clear was back to that playful side. On and off so easily like a switch. Guess that's the main thing that reminded Noiz that this particular male wasn’t 100% human. He let out a weak sigh. The vibrations hadn’t decreased even the tiniest bit. The blond turned his head, pursing his lips to keep his voice from getting any louder. While Noiz was unable to move about without making this more difficult for himself, Clear was being more productive. Noiz soon found himself robbed of his pants and underwear. Too bad Clear didn’t take the rhythmic cock toy with him... A beat passed—actually several passed against his shaft—and Noiz had a question. His thoughts were still swimming in the muddle clouds of his mind, but he managed to rally some sense together.

            “Hey.” His voice came out breathy, but at least it came out.

            “Yes~?” The voice wasn’t as toxic sweet, and Clear seemed to be admiring his work. Tch, this guy...

            “What brought this on...?”

Noiz gasped and felt his back arch up. That bastard turned the volume up. No, he changed the song... For some reason, Noiz had a sneaking suspicion it was actually both.

            “I had done some research,” Clear started; his voice was very soft.

Noiz’s cock twitched just before he was trapped against Clear’s thigh. The blond swallowed down a noise – a moan, a whimper? – as his robotic lover leaned down. The white haired male watched the blond’s expressions closely and adoringly savouring them before he continued. 

            “I was analyzing old memories from my previous time together with Master and comparing them against the few times you and I’ve had some alone time. So, that made me curious.”

Clear paused, carefully touching over his lover’s body. He cupped Noiz’s head before leaning down to press a kiss against the blond’s forehead. Noiz wasn’t sure whether or not to feel impatient, but Clear’s small movements... Ah, they were really messing with him. Maybe he was just sensitive from being toyed with. He wasn’t sure he minded.

            “You and Master are very different. He’s trying, but Noiz~” Clear moved his leg, purposefully rubbing the needy length against his thigh. Noiz gasped. “I went looking into different things you would like, something maybe Master would like too... And I realised Master likes music...” Clear backed up, moving his hand from Noiz’s head to rest beside it. “And _you_ like music, so I set out to find how I could bring you two together in one simple act.”

            Noiz chuckled. “Just.. mn, like that, huh?”

            Clear smiled. “Having trouble, Noiz~?”

            “Tch, don’t tease me.”

            The android’s voice lowered as he cupped his lover’s neck with both hands. “I would never.”

Clear touched their foreheads together, his eyes closing as he spoke. His thumb felt over the blond’s neck lovingly; Noiz swallowed against the android’s thumb. Clear smirked and leaned down to press a kiss to his rowdy lover’s lips. The kiss wasn’t so simple. This time, Noiz _refused_ to be completely powerless; he was going to take charge somehow. Their tongues brushed against each other as the blond held a firm grip on his lover’s shoulders. He groaned, fingers curling against Clear’s scarf and his shirt. The bastard was overdressed, he thought, but his mouth was too occupied to finalise the thought. Clear sighed into the kiss, working their lips together still and entertaining Noiz’s aggression. The blond nipped at the android, not sure if it would do anything. To his infinite pleasure, Clear gasped. That gave him just enough leeway to gain the upper hand to, ah, some extent. But he was feeling backed up, it was just too much. Noiz pulled his head away, arching his back as he rut his hips down against Clear’s leg. He reached his hands up and desperately grabbed the male’s forearms. The android doted small kisses against Noiz’s bared neck. 

            “C-Clear.”

            “Hn~ Noiz. Your voice is so nice like this,” Clear teased mellifluously. He moved his hands, running them up and down the blond’s sides. “Do you mind if I keep like this for a while?”

            Noiz spoke through a groan. “Do it...ah – a-and you’ll regret it.”

            There was a wicked sheen in Clear’s eyes as he lifted up his head. “Ooh. Will you make me?” He chuckled and pressed a kiss to Noiz’s lips. “I guess I should be nice.”

Noiz groaned as the pressure was promptly alleviated. His tone raised, and his own voice reverberated in his ears. Noiz would find the time for humiliation later if it found him. Right now, his head was dizzy from his sudden orgasm. It lasted much longer than he expected. Admittedly, he was a little dizzy by the end of it.

He heard the familiar whine.

            “Noiz~!! You got my pants all dirty.”

            The blond scoffed. His chest felt heavy. “That’s what you get. You know what happens when you back a guy up like that?”

He turned his head to see where Clear had gone off to. He was going to keep teasing the other, but the white haired simpleton seemed so genuinely distressed about his sullied pantleg. Noiz turned his head away and closed his eyes. It wasn’t worth it. Noiz placed a hand on his stomach, trying to gather himself. Well, that definitely got rid of his overhanging need for _something_. It scratched that untraceable itch. As he listened to Clear rustle around, Noiz idly wondered when Aoba was getting home. He was hungry, and he wasn’t really sure Clear knew anything about cooking. Never asked. Probably should bring that u–hp!?

The dark slate long sleeved shirt was pulled over Noiz’s head without his assistance. He, indignantly, let out a noise and glared up at Clear as he came into view.

            “Just what are you—”

The taller male beamed brilliantly as he moved closer. He settled on his hands and knees as he hovered over Noiz. The blond immediately noticed that they were now both naked.

            “I’ve heard that this is a good way to get closer to each other,” Clear explained, leaning his head down and touching Noiz’s forehead with his own. “I’ve always wanted to try it.”

            Noiz reached up a hand, touching the taller male’s neck. “Yeah, well...”

The movement wasn’t as fluid as he would have liked, but Noiz managed to flip them both over. He pushed Clear down and relished the genuine shock on his face. Perfect. The blond tipped his head down and visually searched for a moment. He furrowed his short brows before finding what he was looking for, trapped under Clear’s leg. He pulled the now still cock ring up.

            “I’ve got my own plans.”

            A bit of colour came to Clear’s face. “Noiz...”

The android was so wonderfully pale, Noiz reflected as he leaned down. This time, he wasn’t going to be as ‘nice’ as Clear was. He connected their lips in a rough kiss as he secured the ring around Clear’s base. Since this was _his_ music player, Noiz knew almost all the songs he had put on there. Some were going to be a wild roulette. This was going to be fun.

And he couldn’t wait until Aoba joined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another work that I decided to upload, fix up, and so on. It wasn't finished so I went ahead and finished it up now. It's 03:25 as I write these notes. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
